SCP-3450
Summary SCP-3450 is a piece of digital text containing a fanfiction of the video game franchise Kirby. Each time it is read, a specific encounter in chapter 2 will be replaced by a fiction character once created by the reader. This character will invariably be defeated and then swallowed by Kirby, who will then take their abilities and defeat King Dedede. It was later shown that repeated viewings of this document will cause the reader's creativity to plummet significantly, making them unable to come up with new ideas and to find creative solutions to problems. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 11-A Name: SCP-3450, OC DO NOT STEAL | Kirby Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: None | Male Age: Unknown Classification: Safe Class Anomalous Entity | Fictional Character Powers and Abilities: Clairvoyance (Automatically knows all the fictional characters created by the user), Text Manipulation (Can edit itself according to its reader), Mind Manipulation (Repeated reading will cause the reader to lose their creativity and originality, rendering them unable to effectively carry out tasks requiring those) | Absorption (Can swallow enemies whole, defeating them instantly), Power Mimicry (Will copy the abilities of all enemies it swallows), possibly Acausality (Type 1, Unaffected by himself retroactively killing Dedede before he attacked him), Resistance to Transmutation (Resisted Sugarcoat's transmutation beam), with copy abilities: Transmutation (Can turn enemies into candies or into harmless frogs with Sugarcoat or Larry Plotter's copy ability), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Becomes aware of his status as a fictional character and of the text of his story with Jennifer's copy ability), Reality Warping, Text Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Can rewrite the words and the story that composes his reality with Jennifer's copy ability, allowing him to change the story as he sees fit), Creation (Can create objects out of thin air), Causality Manipulation (Retroactively killed Dedede and remove his fall from the story), Energy Projection (Can project particle beams by shouting "PROTON" with Dr. Syed Khan's copy ability), Heat Manipulation (Can increase or decrease heat with Thermodynamics Man's copy ability), Ice Manipulation (Froze water around Dedede), Magic (Can use magic with Larry Plotter's copy ability), Mind Manipulation (Can cause dizzyness with Larry Plotter's spells) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Exists solely as a digital file) | High Hypoverse level (Exists as a fictional character. Capable of easily killing a fictional King Dedede) Speed: Immobile | Unknown Lifting Strength: Below Average Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Class | High Hypoversal Durability: Below Average Human level | High Hypoverse level Stamina: Unknown | Unknown Range: Unknown | Unknown Standard Equipment: None | None, battle axe with Khor'gul's copy ability Intelligence: Unknown (Speculated to possess some degree of intelligence, although it appears to be fairly low) | At most Average (Fails to understand physics), at least Gifted with Dr. Syed Khan's copy ability (Gained a "super smart science brain) Standard Tactics: Will change its content in order to include the user's own fictional characters | He will attempt to absorb the opponent immediately, and use their abilities at their maximum capacity Weaknesses: Only exists as a digital file | His abilities can only affect his own story Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sugarcoat the magical unicorn princess's copy ability:' This copy ability allows Kirby to shoot beams that transform enemies into candies. *'Jennifer Harwell's copy ability:' This copy ability allows Kirby to edit the plot retroactively, changing events as he pleases. *'Dr. Syed Khan's copy ability:' This copy ability allows Kirby to shoot particle beams. *'Thermodynamic Man's copy ability:' This copy ability allows Kirby to lower or increase the temperature of his surroundings at a power of 350 kW. *'Khor'gul's copy ability:' This copy ability grants Kirby a battle axe. *'Larry Plotter's copy ability:' This copy ability grants Kirby the ability to cast magic that can either stun enemies or turn them into frogs. Key: SCP-3450 | Kirby Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Text Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 11